Wenlon
Geschichte Erschöpft ließ sich eine kleine Blutelfe mit feurig rotem Haar, auf eine rauhe Klippe nahe der Küste des Immersangwaldes nieder. In den letzten Tagen und Nächten war ihr Schlaf zu kurz gekommen. Dies nicht nur, weil man ihr nicht soviel Zeit ließ, sondern auch, weil sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Luchsleder zu sammeln, um es hinterher zu trocknen. Ein großer Abenteurer mag nun lachen, ist dies doch die kleinste Anstrengung, würde er meinen. Doch für die junge Wenlon war dies ein hartes Stück Arbeit, hatte sie erst vor einigen Tagen das Kürschnern erlernt. Nicht genug, dass sie mit dem Messer noch etwas tölperhaft umging, ihr lag auch nicht die Jagd auf schwächere Geschöpfe. Das erste was Wenlon in ihrer Welt erblickte, waren die Augen eines alten, intelligenten Priesters. Von dem Zeitpunkt an wusste sie, dass auch sie einmal mit solch weisen Augen in das Gesicht eines neuen Lebens blicken wollte. Nachdem der alte Priester sie in seinen Armen wog und ihr die Geschichte ihrer Vorfahren erzählte, fasste sie einen Entschluss: Sie wird die Wunden aller Helden heilen, auf dass niemand wieder so großes Leid erfahren muss, wie die Hochelfen einst durch Prinz Arthas. Seit diesem Moment bestand ihr Tagesablauf vorwiegend darin, Kräuter zu sammeln und nach Helden zu suchen, denen sie mit ihren ersten Heilzaubern und Kräutern Hilfe anbieten konnte. Jagen und Töten lag weniger in ihrem noch jungem Gemüt. Da Wenlon sich jedoch für ihre Unbeholfenheit im Kampfe schämte und auch ihre Heilkünste noch zu wünschen übrig ließen, sah man sie deshalb nur am späten Abend und des Nachts durch die Wälder streifen. Später ja, da werden sich die Helden nach ihr sehnen, wenn sie vor lauter Schmerzen im Kampfe stöhnten. Doch noch war es nicht so weit! Noch musste sie viel lernen und üben, damit niemand über sie lachte. Wenlon nahm eines der getrockneten Leder vom Felsen und griff nach einem kleinen spitzen Stein. Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und voller Anstrengung ritzte sie krakelige Zeichen hinein. Nach einiger Zeit - 4 Leder waren bereits beschrieben - nahm sie eines nach dem anderen in die Hand, hielt es ins Mondlicht und begann ihr Werk leise zu lesen: "Zu Händen des Hohen Rates und des Leiters der Gemeinschaft "Die Schwarzen Keiler" Bal'a dash werte Keiler, legt dieses Schreiben nicht beiseite, wenn ihr den Namen des Absenders seht und Euch nach ihr erkundet. Noch bin ich dabei mich zu rüsten, um im Kampfe nützlich zu sein. Ich weiß ich bin noch jung, doch ich habe ein reines Herz und einen starken Willen. Seit ich von Eurem Aufruf gehört habe, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Anu belore dela'na! Ich weiß, dass ich ihrem Schein folgen sollte. Sicher habt Ihr bereits gehört, dass ich mit einem Fluch zur Welt kam, welche mir eine boshafte Elfe an dem Tag meiner Geburt auferlegte. Sie war starr vor Neid, ob meiner Zartheit und konnte es nicht fassen, dass man sie mit grünem Haar bestrafte. Seit diesem Tage kann ich nur in den Welten streifen, heilen und lernen, wenn es sie in ferne Lande zieht. Aber dies wird mich nicht hindern, Euch zu heilen und beiseite zu stehen - gerade deshalb will ich zeigen, dass ich imstande bin - obwohl ich mit diesem Fluch belegt bin - all ihre Boshaftigkeit und all Ihr Schaden, den sie den Anhängern der Horde mit ihren Gefolgsleuten zufügt, zu heilen. Ich werde lernen, ich werde Kräuter sammeln und ich werde stärker werden. Selama ashal'anore! Ich freue mich von Euch zu hören Shorel'aran, Wenlon" Sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, stopfte sie die Leder in ihren kleinen und überfüllten Rucksack und lief zum nächsten Gasthaus. Die linke Faust war geballt vor Anspannung und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie die Leder in den Briefkasten am Eingang steckte.